The Perfect Youkai
by sorata-chan
Summary: [ON HIATUS] (probably indefinately)Sesshomaru and Kagome are slowly realizing their feelings towards each other. But what if a certain wolf wants in on the action? full summary inside. pairings sesskag
1. the new kid REVISED

Hey guys, I've decided to rewrite this fic somewhat, it's the same plot but I just need to work on the OOCness. When I read over the chapter, I was shocked to find out that that was how badly I used to write. I am trying to work on all the chapters then put them in, and if I'm ok with it, I might just continue the story. I had stopped in the first place because I didn't like the OOCness, it had gotten on my nerves, _and_ with the fact that one of my one shots got deleted.

I also still cant believe I had gotten this many reviews for my crap, and only one flame, not that I liked the flame (at the time, or now), it just made me decide why the hell not after I reread all my reviews for this. Another reason I decided top continue this, I am solely writing an inu/kag story, when I really like sess/kag stories, so I decided to try my luck again on this.

I have to warn you, though, once I get all the chapters that are up so far rewritten, the updates will be a lot slower than that of my inu/kag because I have more people out for my head for that one already. If the same happens for this, I'll see what I can do. And school will be starting soon so for like the second week of September (if this is out by then) will not see any updates at all from me.

Now that I got most of that cleared up, have fun with the newer version, I must admit, I think I did a pretty good job.

Heres the full summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly but surely realize their feelings for each other but a certain wolf decides he wants in on the action but he's also being driven by Naraku, what does he want with the happy couple? Why does he want to break them up?  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, I don't see the point of accusing me

The Perfect Youkai Chappy 1: The New Kid

"So Kagome, did you see the new girl?" Kikyo asked, they were both at their lockers getting books for their first couple of classes. 

"No, who is she?"

"They say her name is Sango Shinzuku, or some thing like that"

"Well I bet Miroku must have already met her"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Miroku is on his way down here with a big red spot on his face" Kagome said pointing down the hall behind her friend. Kikyo turned around just in time to see Miroku walk pass them looking sulky yet dazed, with a red handprint on his face.

"Not again...MIROKU!!" Kikyo called,

"Hn?" he barely looked up

"You can't just go around hitting on girls and groping them like that" she quite possibly see the pleasure he takes from such a lecherous act. Then again, he is Miroku.

"Hmm" was all he said

"He can't help himself," Kagome said with a slight smile, "oh don't look now but here comes Inuyasha with that hungry look on his face"

"I know that look," Kikyo said slyly.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok." Kagome closed her locker and left with Miroku trying to snap him out of his lecherous thoughts and keeping an eye on his hands. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and pulled her into a kiss, Sesshomaru passed them then growled something like "get a room".  
  
Ç»Ç¾Ç¿ΔΓÎ 


	2. the test REVISED

Heres the revised version of chapter 2. I hope you like.

Oh and I decided to change a small detail.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.. so uh .whatever  
  
Chapter 2: The Test

A month has passed since that day, Miroku and Sango have somehow become really close, he had mostly groped her when she came and then they somehow made a relationship out of it. Minus the groping. Kagome is beginning to feel like the third wheel around every one, she kept slightly to herself when the guys were around.  
  
"Hey 'gome, what class do you have now?" kikyo asked as she and Sango walked up to their friend who was at her locker.

"Oh gym" she answered looking back at them.

"Your gonna get that exam" Sango said trying to remember what exactly they had to do in the exam but failed.

"Kuso, I didn't study anything, I didn't even know " she squeaked, then started whimpering at the fact that she was gonna fail this exam.

"Its nothin' we aced it"

"That's reassuring," she said sarcastically "seeing as though u two are better at everything"

"Oh lighten up will ya" Kikyo said patting her back

"Don't worry, its practical" Sago said "not theory, not like they give us notes anyway"

"Whatever I'm out" she began walking off backwards down the hall. "Gotta get ready for that gym exam," she said in a sarcastic peppy tone complete with fake pom poms. She cut through the cafeteria and stepped on the crunchy autumn leaves as they fell from over head, she was too caught up with grumbling about exams that she didn't notice the pair of eyes following her.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his usual tree waiting for his free period to end, he didn't really like wasting time when he was at school, he could do that after all his to-be-accomplishments were attained. The scent of honey and wildflowers caught his nose, he liked the scent, in calmed him, but he didn't knew who it came from, he never had time to analyze it before now. He looked down and saw Kagome walking around and spinning giddily as the aki leaves bounced off of her face and swirled around her in the passing breeze.

'So it is her who smells so heavenly, that wench.' He had yet to get her back for slapping him, he wanted to humiliate her, but he hadn't the time to think of a suitable punishment for her. Funny how he was given the time, but didn't bother to think upon it? Didn't that mean something? 'Why is she seeming so beautiful now?, so entchanting? Not too long ago I wanted to rip out her throat for touching me, let alone slapping me, yet now I find her attractive?' Sesshomaru thought. His thoughts were confusing, even for _him_ and he was the one thinking them.

The bell rang and broke his train of thought, but another thing that snapped him back to reality, it was Kagome shrieking about how late she was, grabbing up her bag hastily and crunching leaves in her attempt to reach to class early.

Kagome ran into the changing room, and hurriedly changed for her class. She ran out pulling her hair into a loose ponytail while the coach took role call.

"Higurashi, your up first"

"Yes coach" sighed Kagome as she went over to the corner of the volleyball court. She was given a balland told to serve it. She threw it up once in hopes to hit it, but missed sorely. Her coach said something about trying again before giving her another ball.

She threw it up again, keeping an eye on it, she bat it. It hit the net. She sighed, received another ball, ignoring her coaches reprimands and suggestions of 'batting it over the net'. She threw it up, her eyes never leaving it, and then she batted it. It flew over the net. She cheered silently before going to the back of the line.

"Kagome, your coach has requested for you to forgo any more exams for this class and to spend the rest of this period and other gym classes on the field practicing."

"What—why?"

"It's done for all track members, you should know that. Anyways, you are dismissed by me and you ought to be on the track now."

"Oh man" she whined, now knowing that during after school training her coach was not going to go easy on her.

"HIGURASHI!!!" came Medemura's voice "get yourself down here!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" she squeaked then sprinted to the track.

"Kagome I know you're a sprints runner, but I think you have some potential doing distance hurdle races—"

"Your having me do both??!!!"

"No, listen to me before you jump to conclusions! I changing you from sprints to distance hurdles."

"Yes sir" she said weakly "so who's taking my place?"

"Sango, she's pretty fast"

"Yeah but she does javelin with Sesshomaru and—"

"You run yet you do kyudo" she interrupted her.

"Ok fine I see your point." She grumbled, she coach grinned at her. "Next thing you know your making me do high jump _and_ long jump along with this" she grumbled under her breath.

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea, with your long legs and all"

"Not funny" she said then walked behind him to the changing rooms to get her stuff.  
  
On the other side of the field, Sesshomaru was doing his javelin warm ups and he 'overheard' the coach's conversation with Kagome

'So he decides to fix her schedule too, it seems we will be spending a lot of time together now Higurashi, time to find out what makes you tick'

Kagome came back from the changing rooms, she had on a pair of shorts and a tank top, the back of her sports bra visible. She had fixed her hair in a now firm ponytail and was carrying out her spikes, and Kyudo equipment.

She stopped at the aiming post for the kyudo range and put down the bag with her safety stuff. She strapped up, making sure they were on properly. She didn't want to be bruised by the arrow when it flew. She put on her quiver, patting the Velcro sealer to make sure it stayed in place then took up her bow.

She tugged at the string, making sure it was tight enough before reaching for and arrow. She held it in place by the string and raised it in position; she pulled back the string, then looked at her target. She aimed then removed her fingers from their position on the string and watched as the arrow sped towards the center, it hit the white circle outside the center eye.

"Aim, Kagome, aim" her coach reprimanded.

She nodded then reached for another arrow, knocked it, aimed then fired. It hit the center.

"Good, now split that" her coach said.

Sesshomaru sat up from his abdominal exercises (aka 'abs' as my coach calls 'em) and watched Kagome as she shot her arrows flawlessly— except for the first one— she had a slightly determined/serious look about her face. He had heard about the change from his javelin coach, that Kagome was switched from sprints to distance, as Sango was to take her place. He agreed with the other coach, she would make a good distance runner, if she faced it with the same determination as she did with kyudo.

He had to admit, seeing her there with the long bow, minus the safety equipment, and the tracksuit, plus a fighting kimono or miko garb, she would look like something out of a history book. She was beautiful, yet deadly. Yes even he had to admit, she was beautiful, all thoughts of revenge for a month ago were squelched at this point in time.

He was broken from his thoughts when her heard her squeal, she was cheering and singing something about slicing five without warming up, then her coach started yelling at her the importance of warming up, though the girl didn't seem to hear because he has to tell her every training session and she was squealing cheerfully. She shook his head slightly before getting up and doing a different stretch.

Ä¦Ä³χψζÑÑÑÑÐ¿Ð®

"So 'gome, how was the test?" Sango and Kikyo inquired, as they stopped the girl in the hall.

"Well I guessi did well in the first part, but then coach told me that from now on I'm to got to training at gym time."

"He finally started that with you now, I was wondering when he'd do it. He did it to Sango two weeks after she started Track" Kikyo said. Kagome shrugged it off as they began walking down the hall, only to stop, as Kikyo stood infront of them asking a question. The girl in question froze for a second, looking at a figure behind Kagome's head in fear. Sango looked back then backe dup beside Kikyo stiffly.

"What's wrong? Guys?" Kagome asked she followed their eyes to see none other than Naraku behind her. He apparently made some silent order to them and the two terror struck girls ran off. "Ok, this is bad" she muttered in a whimpering voice.

"Hello Kagome" he said, his voice smooth as velvet.

"Uh... hey Naraku" said nervously, backing up slightly "no-no time to chat gotta go, got a test to do" she said in one breath

"You always have time with me"

"Uh, no I don't" she turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, he squeezed the wound she already had there (a/n: you'll learn about that in the next chapter)

"No one walks away from me"

"Ahh, you're hurting me, let go! You're hurting me!!" she ried to paw off his wrist but to no avail.

"Let her go Naraku" a voice said, Naraku looked up to see none other than Sesshomaru (cue hero music) behind Kagome

"What, have a soft spot for her Sesshomaru?" (hero music)

"No I just can't stand her shouting" 'yeah I guess I am developing a soft spot for her'

Naraku reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand then walked off muttering about mutt who cant mind their own businesses, and revenge. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru (hero music) (a/n: beats the shit outta the person in charge of the hero music) she saw that his once cold looking eyes were now beginning to warm up a little. She blushed at the possible reason.

"Thank you" she muttered then walked off 'what just happened? Did Sesshomaru just save me from Naraku? Why???'

tbc...

As you probably aready know, the small detail a changed was the track stuff Kag and Sango do. So instead of only boring Kyudo, Kagome is now a distance hurdle runner/jumper. And instead of doing only javelin, Sango is now a sprint runner (like me). I'm thinking of making sesshomaru do another sport too. Not sure about that.

I feel like I'm writing this story all over again!!, (which I am)(technically) please tell me what you think

Oh also, kyudo is the name given to longbow archery, or the type of archery mikos do.

Until next time...

PK signing out...


	3. melting away the ice part I REVISED

I once had a muse...... two even, but sadly they left with my mother to go to write a book, she came back from that little rendezvous, but they didn't. They sent me a postcard saying that they liked it down there so they were staying.

Ungrateful bakas, I make them up and they leave me! Oh well, I must admit, I do much better without them. Oh well, have fun.

Chapter 3: Melting Away the Ice part 1"Is it me, or has Kagome been spending most of her time now thinking?" Sango asked, as they watched their friend from the sliding glass door in the cafeteria, they sat at the seat nearest to it to keep an eye out on her.

"Who'd blame her?" Inuyasha said sighing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked looking over at him confused. Why would anything they do make her feel bad? If that was what he was commenting on.

"She feels like the third wheel around us" Miroku said looking back at his longtime friend.

"I see your point." The girls said looking back at her.

Kagome sat down under a tree near the cafeteria, she could feel her friends' worrying stares, but she ignored them, she had to think of the problem at hand. 'Why the hell did Naraku do that, what did he want with me, I mean Kagura is already his girlfriend' she thought while unconsciously rubbing the spot on her already bandaged wrist where he clutched her. Kouga came and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" he'd been wanting a reason to talk to her for a while now, he really liked her.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"What's up with your wrist?" he pointed out.

"Oh... Naraku's bidding" she fell silent as if back in thought.

"What did he want?"

"Don't know"

"So how did you get away from him?"

"Sesshomaru helped me" she looked up, a slight blush on her cheeks, a dazed look about her face, Kouga leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh be quiet!" she playfully snapped out, blush coming on full force, then pushed him. He pushed her back, she took up some leaves and threw them on him, and so he got back at her by tickling her. "No not fair!, you have claws!!" she gasped out while laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru was in the tree above them he heard and saw everything (except what was whispered) and for some unknown reason to him (or me) he was beginning to feel slightly possessive of Kagome. He didn't want that wolf anywhere near her.  
  
He watched as Kouga tickled her relentlessly, he watched and waited to see if she would push him off, but she didn't. He knew she was only playing with the wolf, but that didn't stop the feelings of possessiveness, disgust and slight hurt from the action. He felt a growl coming up, and he tried to suppress it, but that didn't work.

Kouga's ears perked up (a/n I know I'm making him sound like he's a hanyou aren't I? But oh well what's done is done) at the sound of the growl, he looked up and saw Sesshomaru glaring at him.

'Oh kuso probably disturbing his peace or something' he thought, not catching the hidden threat of possessiveness. "Kagome... uh lets go," he said getting up.

"O...k, but why?"

"We seem to be disturbing Sesshomaru" he said while pointing up, she followed his finger and was staring into Sesshomaru's intense glare.

'Oh kuso' she thought 'but I sit here every lunch hour and I have never heard a complaint, I didn't even know he was there. So naturally I didn't think anything was wrong'

"Gomen" they said then walked off with Kouga muttering about 'people with sticks up their asses' and Kagome just kept staring into Sesshomaru's 'angry' eyes over her shoulder, she was looking as if she lost something and she couldn't find herself to stare away.  
  
"Beautiful" she muttered slightly.

"Huh?" kouga said cutting off his rant and snapping her back to reality.

"Wha?"

"You were just mumbling about beautiful eyes or some crap like that" he said slightly confused.

"Really I don't remember saying that"

"Well whatever" they both shrugged it off and kept walking.

Sesshomaru smirked at her comment, he heard her loud and clear.

Ð®ÑÑÐ®ÑÑÑÑÐ¿""áºâ€â§

A couple of days passed and Kagome and Kouga have been getting closer, or Kouga has just been getting himself closer to Kagome, to her he was just a wolf who wont go away, so she just let him stay, besides she had to admit, she liked his company. They went everywhere on the compound together when she was not in class of at training or with her friends, those three took up at least 80% of her time, she made sure of it.  
  
"C'mon Kouga, lets go over to the elementary school next door"

"Why?"

"So I can visit Rin and Shippo"

"Ok. Whatever" he sighed, he didn't want to spend the little time he had with her in the company of some little brats.

At the elementary school, Sesshomaru was talking to Rin about a problem she was having with another kid.

"So why didn't you talk to the half-breed about this?"

"Inuyasha was too busy with Kikyo so I asked you" she sniffed.

"Ok" he sighed, "who is this-"

The sweet scent of honey and wildflowers flooded his nose, followed by the odor of a rather persistent wolf. 'Kagome's here, with Kouga he thought

[All archers and javlinists (?) please report to the track field now] was said over the intercom alerting all.  
  
"Kouga, I gotta go" Kagome said feigning and apologetic look; he lapped it up like a sucker.

"Ok see you later?" he sighed, there goes his time with Kagome, its like she's trying to avoid him, she mentally shook that thought out of his head.

"Yeah... Ok I guess?" she hugged him briefly then ran off.

"Rin I'll be back later"

"Ok Sesshomaru" he walked off but not without brushing past Kouga and making a low growl.

Kagome met up with Sango and Kikyo at the field, both were amongst the growing group of Track members waiting on the field. Sesshomaru walked up and stopped behind them, taking in as much of Kagome's scent as he possibly can without making it obvious 'why am I doing this?' he thought  
  
"Takami!" the head coach said in his booming intimidating voice.

"Coach?" he answered snapping back to reality,

"What's your record?"

"40m"

"Hmm, Shinzuku"

"Coach?" Sango answered

"What's your record?"

"32m"

"We'll need you to work on that, but for now its good."

"What's the occasion?" an unnamed member asked

"There is a meet later on this evening, didn't you remember"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, oh-ed

"How are my prized archers doing?"

"Good sir" Kikyo beamed,

"Not so good sir" Kagome mumbled, all eyes turned to her.

"How comes?"

"Well, when you left us yesterday at training, I had a run in with a certain boomerang"

"I said I was sorry" Sango mumbled, all eyes turned to her.

"Shinzuku I thought I told you not to throw that boomerang around"

"I know I'm sorry sir, it would never happen again"

"Kagome, can you shoot?" he asked sighing

She looked at her wrist, "no I haven't tried,"

"Well get practicing while I talk to the rest of the team"

"Yes sir" she sighed then jogged off towards the range.

Kikyo watched intently as Kagome took her stance, completely tuning out the coach, Kagome strapped up a but hesitantly, making sure the Velcro was looser than usual, she didn't want to feel any unnecessary pain, other than the release sting of the arrow. She took an arrow from the quiver at her feet and knocked it in the bow. She aimed, wincing at the pain from her wrist, and then released her arrow a searing white-hot pain shot up her arm. She grasped her arm dropping her bow and sank to the ground in pain.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled

"Takanaka stay"

"But she's hurt"

"Takami you carry Higurashi to the nurses station"

"Yes sir" he sighed making it seem like he would find shaving his head more appealing ( sess with a haircut, nonononononono, the horror!!) he took her up bridal style and took her to the nurse. No one noticed the position of the arrow in the middle of the center.

'

tbc...

there third chapter done, this wasn't all, but I decided to split them up then, I'll do it now.

plz review, hope you enjoyed.

Until next time....

PK signing out....


	4. melting away the ice part II REVISED

This was the chapter that I decided to change my name. I was originally 'Angelfairie' but then I kinda realized the shocking truth that I was neither, I am still a halfbreed (I guess) but not that type.

Well new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Melting Away the Ice part II

Sesshomaru took her up bridal style and carried her to the nurses station near to the field.  
  
"Nurse Kanna?" he called (a/n: I know I know interesting aint it?)

"Yes?" the said person turned around from behind the counter, "ah, Higurashi is back, place her in that room."

"Ok" he placed Kagome in the bed, she immediately curled in a ball clutching her arm and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. He silently wondered how a girl as tall as she—not that she's very tall— could make a ball that small.  
  
"So Sesshomaru—"Kanna started, he glared at her, "um Mr. Takami, what happened to her?"

"The coach just wanted to see if she could still shoot." He stated as monotone as ever,

"Apparently not" she turned to Kagome, "Kagome, just stay put, I'll go se if I can get Dr. Nataku to heal it completely this time"

"Thank you." She mumbled, the nurse left the room.  
  
"I'll leave" Sesshomaru said ready to turn around and leave to go get changed but was stopped by her voice.

"No please stay" Kagome asked, looking up at him with a pained expression.

"Ok... but I don't see what use you would have with my presence"

"I just want some company, that's all" Dr. Nataku walked in, he was a fairly young good- looking kitsune with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes, he walked up to the bed where Kagome sat.

"Kagome, how far up into your arm do you feel the pain this time? Same place?" he asked

"Yeah, up to my shoulder"

"alright please remove your school shirt"

"Ok" she took it off and to her relief she decided to wear a tank top over her sports bra. He instructed her to lay on the bed and not move while he worked on her arm.

Sitting by the window Sesshomaru watched the team jog around the field and do their other forms of training to get ready for the big competition later that day, or that's what it seemed he was doing, he was keeping watch on Kagome and Nataku, just making sure that healing her arm was all he was doing, he didn't doubt the doctor or anything, but sometimes you couldn't be too sure.After about twenty minutes of excruciating pain for both Kagome and Sesshomaru, Nataku finally said the words that would set them free from their version of hell.

"There all fixed" Nataku said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Kagome breathed as if in prayer,

"No problem" nataku said then left the room.  
  
Kagome got up and stretched the tense muscles in her body especially her newly repaired arm, a slight blush crept up on her face as she just remembered that Sesshomaru was still in the room. She grabbed her shirt but was startled by a familiar voice.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't look" he said while looking at her reflection on the window, then with a smirk he added "I'm not that perverted"

"Um, I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for helping me with that Naraku incident." She said while folding her shirt, her previous reason for grabbing it forgotten.

"It was nothing besides Naraku is an ass" he stood up and walked to the door "are you coming or you'd rather stay?"

She walked over to him "I think I'll come" they both walked out of the office.  
  
'I really think he's beginning to warm up to me, sure he still kinda acts like a frigid bastard at times but at least he doesn't do it to me' she thought, watching sesshomaru through the corner of her eye. She smiled slightly.

Or what you really mean is that _you_ are beginning to like _him_ her conscience spoke

'Am not!' she protested,

Oh yes you are, I know you do, because I'm you and I like him, so if I do, you do. Simple logic. Admit it, besides whats not to like, he's hott, strong, and a good athlete...

'Ok ok, maybe I am falling for him but I bet the feeling isn't mutual— what am I saying its Sesshomaru we are talking/ thinking about here, I should not be thinking this, he wouldn't like me. I mean why would he?'

I wonder what he's thinking about now?

Though it may not show or be as obvious as Kagome, Sesshomaru was fighting a waging war in his head too, and loosing terribly might I add.

Your falling for her and you know it

'Am not, she's just vulnerable at this time'

In what way

'......'

Thought so, you like her and you know it your just in denial. I mean come on, I like her and I'm you so you like her (the consciences speak a lot alike don't they?)

I am not she just- I just-

Stop trying so hard to find excuses Sesshomaru, just admit it, you like the girl

'Alright alright, I am sorta falling for her ok, besides what's not to like?, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's athletic, she even smells nice, ok maybe sorta isn't the right word'

Yeah I think so too

'I wonder if she feels the same way, no its not possible, she probably thinks of me as a frigid bastard or something like that.'

You never know until you try

'What are you getting at?'

Think about it

'And what if she pushes me away?' (a/n why am I making him sound so insecure?.???? Oh well)

Stop thinking of the what ifs and just try it

'I wonder if he'd like me back?, no I think I should just stop living in dreams'

Stop doubting yourself

'But—'

A clawed hand around her waist brought Kagome out of her thoughts, she looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him, then put her hand around him and rested her head on his side. Miroku ran up (a/n just had to ruin the moment didn't you)

"Kagome! — Sesshomaru?" he looked on their current positions, then deciding to drop it for a later date, he was probably helping her walk or something, sango never did say why she went to the nurse, and continued with his message, "Anyways, Kagome... and I guess Sesshomaru"

"What is it?" kagome asked

"You are needed on the field now"

"Why?" she looked puzzled.

"The meet's starting" Sesshomaru said then reluctantly let go of Kagome and walked off leaving Kagome and Miroku, while battering himself mentally for what he just did, he continued towards the changing room deciding to make it up to her later.  
  
"Kagome, you and Sesshomaru now huh?" Miroku said with a smug look on his face

"No, I'm not sure yet, anyway Miroku I need to get going now thanks for the message." She ran off.

"No problem" he called after her.

tbc...


	5. the competition and a confession REVISED

Disclaimer: I have 10 finger and 10 toes, nothing more nothing less

Chapter 4: The Competition and a Confession

Kagome walked to the doorway leading to the field, she had already changed into her tracksuit and had on her sweats over it. The afternoon had come and gone and the field lights were extremely bright.

"And here is our other archer and sprinter-turned-distance runner, Kagome Higurashi, returning form a very serious injury, glad to see you back Kagome" the announcer said as Kagome jogged across the field, waving to the crowd. The crowd cheered as she reached her destination and high- fived with Kikyo.  
  
"Glad to see you back" Kikyo said

"Glad to be back" she answered strapping herself up.  
  
"And here comes our other javlinist, Sesshomaru Takami", Sesshomaru jogged onto the field and the crowd cheered him on. "Well that's every one, let the competition begin." The announcer said, the cheering continued.  
  
(a/n:" ok I'm only going to write the parts with the people we know and the finals of those events)

Kyudo

Kagome stood in her area, the quiver strapped tightly to her back, her safety equipment on tightly. She watched as Kikyo's face lost all emotions as she concentrated on decimating her target. She pulled back the string, aimed then released, the girl beside her did the same and the other 5 girls in that round.

Kikyo's arrow hit the center dead on, so did two of the girl's beside her. One girl's arrow hit the outside ring, one hit the middle ring, two hit the fourth ring and one missed altogether. They retracted their bows and stepped backwards. A few officials went to the targets and retrieved the arrows.

Kagome tugged at her string, making sure it was tight enough as she walked up to the aiming post for her round. She raised her hand when they announced her name then tuned everyone out completely. She took a couple deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves, then forgot about everything.

She reached for and arrow and placed in her bow, aiming at the ground. She faintly saw Kikyo telling her to breathe, she nodded deftly before raising the bow, and she pulled back the arrow and waited. There was a signal for them to release, it came and they released their arrows one by one. Kagome's was the last to hit.

Three girls beside her hit the corner, one hit the middle ring, one hit the fourth ring and Kagome and another girl hit the center.

Javelin (male)

Sango stood at the side of the track, watching the guys run up and throw. She sighed and leaned backwards as Sesshomaru geared up to throw. He gripped the pole, went on his toe tips, and then leaned backwards resting on one foot behind him. He repeated the action then began his run up the track. He stopped a foot from the white line and threw the javelin. It went high, before landing, sticking into the ground at 37.9m.

He shook his head and frowned, obviously displeased with the results. The crowd however were sheering their heads off and the other competitors' eyes were wide with disbelief. Then again, he _did_ hold the record for longest distance. Several other male competitors ran and threw. Until the round was up.

Sprints

Sango took off her sweatshirt and her sneakers. She dug through her duffle bag for her spikes. She found them and brought them out to the open. She sat back down on the track behind her track cone and put on the pair of spikes, testing them out afterwards. She got up and bounced a bit, flashing her limbs about her, trying to loosen up.

She went over to her starting blocks and adjusted them to her height. She was going to run a 100m race in lane 2. couldn't be all that bad. She tested the blo0cks and sprinted off, then slowed down a second later. She jogged back to the starting blocks. She saw Kagome off to the side signaling to her, telling her to relax. Seeing her friend, she did just that. She took off her sweatpants and bounced around, making sure her muscles stayed warm.

The starter told them to get on their marks. She and the other seven sprinters positioned themselves on the starting blocks, knees positioned on the track, chins to their chests. There was the command for them to get set. They raised slightly, knees off the track, looking down the track, to their destination; the finish line. The starting gun sounded, and they were off, as fast as bullets, speeding down the track.

Sango began pulling away from the other sprinters. There was one more person in front of her; she didn't have to get first, as long as she qualified for the next round. She passed the finish line in second place. 13 seconds after she left the starting block. She ran straight into Kagome's arms. She congratulated her telling her how proud she was and that she couldn't have run a better race.

Distance hurdles

Kagome stood in her lane behind the finish line, she was getting ready to run a 400m hurdles race. She loosened up, mush like Sango did. She tightened her ponytail, pushing stray starnds behind her ears. She set up her starting blocks. And sat down on her lane cone. She was nervous, she'd never run this length until just about a week ago, she couldn't possibly be ready right?

She stood up and jumped, bringing her knees up to her chest before touching the ground again. She did it again, making sure her thighs were up to the challenge presented her. She stripped out of her sweat suit. Fixing the bottom of her running top. It felt like a second skin, well if it didn't it wasn't her size. She got on the starting block and ran off then stopped at the first hurdle.

(a/n: I know I didn't really do this for the others, but I just need to get this out of my head)

Sesshomaru watched as she tried to calm herself for her race, she wasn't exactly ready, both mentally and physically, but she was one who liked a challenge. He could feel the fear radiating off her in waves. Out of her seven opponents, she was the least experience. And she knew this, and it was going to catch up with her soon.

Kikyo and Sango watched their friend from the shot put net. They could feel her fear, she was a nervous wreck, and she was trying to calm herself. It wasn't really helping much, but it was helping a tincy bit. And they were about to see if it had worked any at all.

The command for them to get on their marks sounded. They went down on the blocks, in the correct position, Kagome praying to the gods above for help. The command for get set sounded, they all did so. The starting gun was about to fire and Kagome ran off, signaling a false start. They all stood up and breathed deeply, Kagome pushed her bangs behind her face with her hands, gods was she nervous.

The pressure was now on full force, another false start and that person gets disqualified. She had a feeling it was going to be her. The runner beside her gave her a reassurance, telling her it was ok, and that she had to breathe. She accepted the help and tried just that. She decided to treat it just like she would kyudo. She took a deep breath then tuned out everything around her except for the starter's commands and the gun.

They returned to their blocks, and got ready once again for the race. They got in the first position, nerves getting the best of them. The command for set came. They did as told. Then they all ran off. Another false start. An official walked onto the track with a big red card. Everyone tensed, not knowing who was to get the card. The official stopped in infront of lane 3.

The runner lifter her hands and waved to the crowd before taking the card and walking over to the field away from the track. Kagome sat down on the grass, sighing heavily. She lay down on the grass, hands covering her face as the starting gun sounded. Kikyo and Sango ran over to her to try and calm her down. They all knew she wasn't ready, and this was the consequence of that.

Javelin (female)

Sango after helping comfort Kagome, left to do her first round of throws. She took off her sweatshirt and changed from her spikes to her throwing shoes. She did a few warm ups, then waited for her turn and official came up to her not too long after, telling her she was up next. She got up and selected a javelin from the side of the track. She gripped it then made her way to the top of the javelin track.

She stood with her legs one behind the other. The leaned back then ran down the track and threw. It hit 30.78m

(I'm going to skip to the finals)

kyudo

Kikyo and a very mentally unbalanced Kagome went head to head for the gold and silver. Bronze had already been decided, it was now for these two to duke it out, as always. Kikyo was up, she stood at the aiming post, she knocked her arrow, aimed it then fired. She did the same two more times then moved away from the post. One hit the center, one hit the middle ring and one hit the fourth ring.

It was Kagome's turn; she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She sakily reached for an arrow and knocked it. She aimed and then fired. She repeated twice more befoe stepping back. She got the same results as Kikyo.

It was now down to one arrow each, kikyo and Kagome stood at the aiming posts right beside each other. They reached for their arrows, knocked aimed then fired at the same time.

Kagome stood back and shook her head; she already knew it wasn't good.

The officials checked the targets, Kikyo hit the white ring around the center, Kagome missed the target altogether. Kikyo hugged Kagome, telling her it was ok and such trying to comfort her.

Javelin (male)

Sesshomaru was up against Sanchi Akiba for the boy's gold. Sanchi was up first, he got in stance, ran, threw and it landed at 30m. He groaned that must have been his worst throw in a competition ever. It was Sesshomaru's turn, whose worst throw ever was 35m (a/n: not much competition now is it?) Sesshomaru threw the javelin, it landed at 39m, another groan came from Sanchi as Sesshomaru just smirked at him.

Javelin (female)

Sango was up against Megumi Akiba, Sanchi's sister, for the girl's gold. Sango was up first, she got in stance, ran, threw, it landed at 30m.

"noooooooo" she groaned sinking to the ground afraid to watch Megumi's winning throw. She already accepted defeat, whether gracefully or not.

It was now Megumi's turn, she smirked at Sango who she knew couldn't bear to watch her defeat. Megumi was a very strong thrower so beating a 30m throw was a piece of cake. Megumi threw her javelin, it went shakily into the air and landed at 31m.  
  
"Ooh poor Sango" Kikyo said, trying to lighten Kagome up. It worked slightly.

Sprint

Sango jogged over to the starting blocks. She threw the javelin loss out of her mind as she steeled her self to win this race. She went over to her lane. Lane 6 they gave her. She stripped out of her sweat pants then fixed the starting blocks.

The command for them to take their positions sounded, they did so. The crowd quieted for them to hear the starting gun clearly. The command for get set came. Then the starting gun fired. They flew out of the blocks, each wanting the gold more than ever. Sango pulled out into the lead, sprinting pass the finish line, claiming to gold.

After the meet, the group met up on the field near the kyudo range.

"That was some meet," Miroku said

"Where's Kagome, I wanna congratulate her." Sango said smiling,

"Yeah were is she?" Inuyasha asked

"There she is over there........talking to Sesshomaru?!!??" Kikyo said. That came as a shock to everyone in the group,

"What????!!!!!!!" they spun round to see Kagome and Sesshomaru indeed in mid conversation.

"Why would _they_ of all persons be talking to _each other_?????" Sango asked

"What do you think they're talking about?" Miroku asked

"Donno" the group answered.  
  
They saw her hug him and smile, their jaws dropped. Kagome began to jog towards them,

"What. Just. Happened?" Miroku asked, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Not sure" Sango said. Kagome ran up to them

"Hey guys" she pulled on her sweatshirt.

"Hey Kagome" kikyo said "what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just saw you talking to Sesshoamru" Miroku said,

"Yeah what was that all about?" Inuyahsa asked,

"Oh that, I was just congratulating him, by the way, congrats Kikyo."

"Uh thanx Kagome"

"Oh I gotta go fing Kouga!" with that she ran off with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That" Kikyo said,

"Was" Miroku said,

"Very" Inuyasha said

"Strange" Sango said.

Kagome ran down the dimly lit hallway, "Kouga!" she called,

"Yeah?" he came out and met up with her.

"I got silver!" she showed him the medal

"That's great!!" he lifted her then pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was coming down the hall, saw everything.  
  
"Kouga" she pulled away from him "What are you doing?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't bottle up my feelings for you anymore, I love you Kagome"

"W-ho-why- what?"

"Don't you feel the same way?"

"Kouga, I-I don't like you that way, I only want your friendship." He looked at her dejected "I'm sorry Kouga, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"No Kagome, I'm sorry, for thinking you'd feel the same way about me." With that he walked off.

"Kouga wait!" he kept walking.  
  
'What just happened?'

I think Kouga just confessed that he loved you

'I know, and the worst part is, I had to reject him' sniffling, she watched his retreating figure disappear down the hallway then sighed this was just what she needed, first the race now this, how messed up can one day get.

She turned around to walk back to the field but she bumped into someone, she looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru (hero music starts) (gives person in charge of hero music a dark dirty death glare) (hero music stops as quickly as it started)  
  
Sesshomaru had the stoic mask firmly in place as he looked down at her. She looked extremely worn out. That thing with the race really took a lot out of her, it was a wonder she made it as far as the finals for kyudo. "I'm uh guessing that you saw the whole thing," she said quietly, she didn't look up at him, she didn't need to know he was probably glaring at her.

"Don't feel sorry for that wolf" she was starteled by his voice and the coldness in the tone. Her head shot up.

"But he was my friend and I hurt his feelings, why is it so wrong to feel bad for your mistakes?!?" she sniffed.

"I didn't say it was bad, its just something I don't do"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm being the bad guy here, but its something I do" he pulled her to him and hugged her,

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear then kissed her forehead.  
  
'

tbc...

Longest chapter yet. I hope it was up to your standards

Your comments would be greatly appreciated. Especially since all the reviews I already have are from when this was a crappily written story. I think the people who read this before were just being nice to me out of pity, and the flamer was the one true friend I had. Even though that flame was kinda harsh.

Until next time...

Pk signing off....


	6. insecurites REVISED

Chapter 5: insecurities, (a shoulder to lean on)

Kagome, Kagome did you hear about the Fuyu ball coming up?" Sango asked running up toher and Kikyo.

"Yeah I heard this morning," she answered closing her locker and giving her friends her full attention.

"You got anybody to go with?" Kikyo asked

"Hey why don't you go with Kouga?" Sango said, unaware that she just struck a touchy subject.

"I donno" she said quietly.

"Yeah you two are close" Kikyo urged, "speak of the devil, here comes Kouga now"

Kouga walked up the corridor then walked straight past them like they weren't even there. Kagome looked at her feet, unable to look into her friends' inquiring eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what just happened?" Kikyo asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked lamely

"Kouga just walked right past you as if you were invisible," Sango pointed out.

"I'd rather not talk about it", a tear slid silently down her cheek, she sniffed loudly and brushed it away. "So who are you going with?" she asked trying to sound happy, then nearly smacked herself silly when she realized how stupid that question was, the answer was as plain as day 'stupid baka' she thought

"Kagome what's going on?" Kikyo asked.

Admitting defeat, Kagome sighed and retold the story. "Two weeks ago, at the ens of the meet, Kouga kissed me..." this brought gasps from the two, "... and told me he loved me..." even more gasps, "... but I told him I only wanted his friendship and from then on he hasn't even looked at me" she tried to hold back tears but the more she tried the more they came down. "I'm sorry I need to go" she sobbed and ran off.

"Ka... gome" Sango said

"Poor girl" Kikyo said both looking down the hall as their friend's figure disappeared in the throng of students. Inuyasha and Miroku walked up,

"What's going on here?" Inu asked, "What did we miss?"

"Its nothing" Sango said shaking her head.

Kagome ran through the halls, ignoring the curious glances and comments she got, she ran around a couple corners, up a couple stairs to the only place she knew she could be alone; the roof, or so she thought. She sat down on a ledge and pulled her feet to her chest and sobbed. Sesshomaru, who just so happened to be sitting in a tree nearby, heard her and landed on the roof.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and sniffled, trying her hardest to wipe away all of her tears,

"Its nothing" she lied, her voice cracking because of all the crying. He sat beside her, and hugged her against him,

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Its—its just the whole Kouga thing that's bothering me"

"Oh that again"

"Its just that I didn't get a chance to apologize to him"

"Stop worrying about him"

"I'm trying"

"This might lift your spirits." He pulled to face him.

"What?" she looked curiously at him, her eyes shone with unshed tears

"Come to the Fuyu ball with me?" her face lit up,

"I'd love to!" she squealed he kissed her forehead and she squeezed him

tbc...


	7. the evil deal REVISED

Disclaimer: what do these do again?... oh well

Chapter 6: the evil deal  
  
"hey guys!" Kagome said running up to Kikyo and Sango who were in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Kagome, I see your feeling better" Kikyo said

"Yeah, back to perky Kagome" Sango said

"You wanna have a sleepover at my house the night of the ball?"

"Sure sounds great"

"Who are you going with?" Sango asked suspiciously, watching he friend bounce from leg to leg with excitement.

"That's a surprise" with that and a smile, she ran off. Leaving her friends to wonder about her strange behaviour, and the mystery guy. From then on Kikyo and Sango have kept sneaking around behind Kagome to see who this mystery person was but they always saw her alone. (poor them)

"How could I have been so stupid to think Kagome would ever feel the same way about me!!" raged Kouga. He sat in a tree at the front of the school contemplating for the longest while. He felt another presence and sniffed the air "what do you want Naraku"

"I have a proposition for you" he said, his voice as smooth as velvet, you could almost hear the malice dripping from it like poison.

"I don't make deals with your kind" he growled out

"But it's about your sweet little Kagome"

"What are you talking about??!!!??" Kouga growled again. He jumped in front of Naraku with his claws raised. Naraku didn't even flinch.

"No need to get violent... yet. You see your little Kagome is going to the Fuyu ball with Sesshomaru—"

"So that's why she turned me down, Sesshomaru will pay"

"Now that's my proposition" Naraku took out a gun and handed it to Kouga  
  
(you know I could stop it here, but I'm not that evil, besides I know it's a short chap so I wont, plus I really don't want any flames)  
  
"you want me to kill him?!!"

"No you don't have to kill him if you don't want to, you can just seriously injure him, ruin his sports career, paralyze him, the choices are endless." Kouga looked at the gun then at Naraku wearily, he took it, he wanted his revenge against Sesshomaru, and he will have it.

Naraku walked off smirking, leaving the wolf to his own devices. Kouga was just too easy, his plan was going to work out great. 'Knowing how jealous that wolf...' he thought, ' he'll kill him for sure... or at least try to.'

tbc...

review!

Until next time...

PK signing out...


	8. the ball REVISED

Disclaimer: mi nuh own, yu nuh sue.

Chapter 7: the ball  
  
the girls went to training as usual, and were getting ready, they were waiting on Kagome to stop running around the track so they could leave already. Kagome was then summoned to the coach's office.

"Kagome, were going over to Sango's house, you comin?" Miroku asked,

"No I have to talk with the coach about some extra training he was suggesting" she said, stooping to catch her breath.

"Ok well see ya tomorrow?" Kikyo asked

"Yeah remember my house 4'o clock." She waved them off and got up to start packing up the hurdles.

"Yeah"

Kikyo and the gang left for Sango's house, Kagome was walking into the locker rooms to put down the equipment. She walked down the hall, past the guy's locker rooms and stopped at the equipment room door. She opened it, threw the stuff in then slammed the door quickly so nothing escaped. Whoever opened it tomorrow, that was their problem. She began walking towards the coach's office. She was pulled through a door and met with a kiss, a coulple minutes later she pulled away to breathe.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling her neck (a/n: now after that Kouga incident, who do you think is gonna do that?)

"I was just going to the coach"

"For what?"

"Some extra training stuff he was talking about"

"Oh that,"

"HIGURASHI!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" came a voice in the hallway

"Kuso" Kagome whispered, they heard the office door slam, so they peered out of the room, the coast was clear so they came out.

"Meet me by the flagpole afterwards, I'll take you home"

"Sure" he kissed her then walked off, she opened the door and entered the office.  
  
Kagome left the office and met up with Sesshomaru at the flagpole. "So what did he say?" he asked

"He said that he wants me to come on Saturdays also for hurdles training, that he doesn't want another of the 'incidents' to happen"

"Hn" he answered.

"So what time you picking me up tomorrow?"

"8:30"

"Ok, now can we leave its kinda freezing" she emphasized her point by shivering. He only smirked at her then led her off.

The doorbell rang the next day at the Higurashi residence 'if that's Seshomaru, he's way early.' she mused as she opened the door, Kikyo and Sango stood in the threshold covered in yuki

"It's snowing!!!" they exclaimed then threw a snowball at the unsuspecting girl. They then ran into the house leaving her there in a slight daze. The girls retreated to Kagome's room they thought about locking her out, but then thought better of it. So they began to get ready.  
  
"So Kag, who is this mystery guy?" Kikyo asked for what seemed like the millionth time

"I'm not telling," she said automatically, while spraying hairspray in her hair. (A/n: now where else would she spray it, in her ass?)

"He must be really special if you're keeping him a secret," Sango said, putting on her eyeliner.

"He is" she answered grabbing her shawl.  
  
The girls admired their appearances in the mirror; Kikyo donned a pale blue off-the-shoulder gown, Sango, a light lavender one strapped gown, and Kagome, a light silvery pink strapless gown. All girls wore gloves and shawls matching the colour of their gowns.  
  
They heard a horn blaring at the gate. "The guys are here," Sango said.

"Your guys, mine isn't coming till 8:30 and its 8:15 now" Kagome pointed out.

"I can't wait to see who he is," Kikyo said.  
  
Kikyo and Sango went outside and were greeted by the jaws of Inuyasha and Miroku hitting the floor of their limo.

"See ya later" Kagome called.

"Ok" they drove off.  
  
'Time to lock up' Kagome thought, she turned to the front door, closed it then locked it. She went over to thechair swing on the front lawn and sat down with her back turned to the path. She gazed into the sky and let the snow gently caress her face as it fell, but unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru's limo silently drove up and he was standing behind her, watching her in awe.  
  
"Beauty, sheer beauty" he mused aloud snapping her back to reality. She spun around and saw him there smirking at her, but it wasn't one of those 'I want to kill you' smirks it was more like a mischievous one.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Is this how you greet your date?" he asked jokingly she got up and embraced him in a warm (unlike their surroundings) hug.

"C'mon lets go" they went into the limo and drove off.

"This ball is gonna be so much fun" Sango said as they sat at their table, they ordered a couple drinks and were waiting on Kagome to show up.

"Yeah I love the decorations" Kikyo said

"I wonder where Kagome is?" and as if on cue Kagome walked in. They saw her step through the big oak doors wearing a big smile and looking into the eyes of none other than...

"Sesshomaru?" the group asked in disbelief. The guys spraying the wine they just drank all over the place.

"Uh. Over here Kagome" Sango said waving them over.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru took their places at the table and ordered some sake.  
  
"Hey guys isn't this great?" Sango said

"Tonight's gonna be so much fun!" Kikyo said

"Yeah loads" Kagome added, but little did she know what was in store for her and Sesshomaru.

When everybody was done filing in the MC came on. "Ok people, lets start this thing!" he began to play a variety of Christmas carols.  
  
The three couples were scattered on the dance floor, clearly having a good time.

"Hey Sesshy you wanna go outside for a little snowy fresh air?" Kagome asked

"Sure why not"

tbc...

wonder what's next? Continue reading to find out.


	9. the mistake REVISED

Disclaimer: If I were to get a dollar for every time I said this, I'd have eight dollars right now.

I don't one them.

Chapter 8: the mistake

The couple went on the roof and stood in awe of the falling snow, how they just fell carefree of where they landed, and how beautiful they looked doing so.  
  
"Kieri" Kagome said, more like whispered as not to disrupt the beauty  
  
"not as beautiful as you are" Sesshomaru said hugging her from behind  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked at him,  
  
"arigato" she said and he pulled her into a warm kiss.  
  
They heard a low growl coming from the door, they looked and saw Kouga standing, gun at his side, looking pissed and disgusted at the same time. He was glaring at Sesshomaru as if he would disappear in any moment so he would have Kagome again.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Kouga, wh- w- what are you doing with that gun?"  
  
No answer, he just glared at them  
  
"Kouga answer my question!"  
  
Kouga watched as the snow fell on and off Kagome's scared features, she was petrified.  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome' he raised the gun and pointed it at Sesshomaru  
  
"Kouga!!" Kagome yelled, "stop this!!!!"  
  
She ran towards him, he panicked, Sesshomaru grabbed after Kagome, but he only got her shawl. It all happened too quickly, there was a bang and Kagome fell to the ground bleeding from her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sesshomaru yelled  
  
"shit" Kouga said dropping the gun  
  
"you bastard!!!, you will pay" Sesshomaru took up Kagome's bleeding form into his arms, his eyes bleeding red as he glared at the wolf. He growled threateningly at him and then jumped from the roof, on his way to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Wh- what have I done? How could I have been so stupid" Kouga yelled at himself. He sank to the ground, with the image of Kagome's face when he had shot her flowing through his mind.  
  
Her pain......  
  
Her injury......  
  
He was the cause of all of it.  
  
He looked over at the pink shawl lying in a pool of crimson blood covered in snow, then the image of Kagome's pale scared face burned into his mind.  
  
'I cant face her again, I cant show my face anywhere again'  
  
"do the one thing you set out to do today, kill someone" came Naraku's voice  
  
Kouga looked and sniffed around, but Naraku was nowhere.  
  
"Naraku's right, there's no point now"  
  
with that he picked up the gun and killed himself.  
  
"Stupid wolf" Naraku said appearing behind Kouga's now lifeless body.  
  
'

Tbc...


	10. her fate REVISED

Chapter9: her fate  
  
Disclamer: I told ya once I told ya a million times...............I don't own inuyasha and co.. I don't want to I like being a fan and writing fanfiction,,,,, get it through your heads, if ya wanna sue me, all youll get is a couple LP cds and about $200 jamaican (that aint a lot, probably about $3.10 US)  
  
At the nearest hospital, Sesshy sat nervously in the waiting room as the doctors franticly operated on Kagome's wound. A doctor came out.  
  
"Mr. Takami?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking standing up  
  
"your girlfriend's wound wasn't too severe but she will have to stay overnight so we can keep watch on her due to her amount of blood loss"  
  
"whatever" Sesshomaru sighed "as long as she's ok"  
  
"you may go see her now" with that he left.  
  
Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room and growled, the nurses filed out in the blink of an eye, he walked over to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, "hey" she said but in a weak whisper  
  
"unfortunately, to doctor said you have to stay overnight"  
  
"figures" she sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined your night"  
  
"as long as your ok, nothing else matters to me", he kissed her forehead.  
  
"No I'm the cause of this whole thing"  
  
"nonsense, the wolf is a fool" he kissed her and she deepened it. A nurse came in,  
  
"I'm so sorry—"  
  
she was rewarded with a growl of, "what do you want?"  
  
"Ms Higurashi needs her rest now" she said nervously  
  
Sesshomaru got up from his seat beside Kagome, "I'll see you tomorrow", he kissed her forehead  
  
"ok" she said  
  
Its been about two weeks since the 'incident'. The story sped like wildfire, and what added to the blaze was the fact that Kouga killed himself afterwards. Kagome had gotten a little feeling back in her arm but her shoulder still hurt— a lot— sometimes. She could still do kyudo, but she would sometimes need Kikyo to position her arm for her.  
  
"Kagome you comin' to training today?" Sango asked  
  
"no I'm meeting Sesshy, he has to take me to the doctor today"  
  
"that sling does not accessorize well" Kikyo said trying to act ditzy  
  
"nah, doesn't suit you" both Kagome and sango said in unison  
  
"yeah your right"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked up.  
  
"Listen girls I gotta go, I'm running late" Kagome said walking backwards, "see ya!' she broke off into a run.  
  
She walked briskly out of the school building and hopped into Sesshomaru's waiting car, they immediately sped off. They arrived at the clinic in the knick of time.  
  
"Ms Higurashi, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said from behind the counter.  
  
They stepped into the office; it looked contented enough for a doctor with a notice board on the wall posted with pictures of what seemed to be past patients. "Nice to see you again ms Higurashi, and Mr. Takami" the doctor said  
  
"likewise" Sesshomaru said coolly then sat down in the chair.  
  
"Please take off your jacket and sling so I can examine your shoulder"  
  
She did as told and sat on the bed/seat/thingy in the doctors office. The doctor came over and examined her arm, getting little winces from Kagome telling him stuff like, 'twisting it that way hurts' and ' that the highest it can go without hurting'  
  
"ms Higurashi—"  
  
"Kagome, please call me Kagome"  
  
"ok Kagome, the tests I did last weekend and today have led me to this conclusion— are you in any sporting activities?"  
  
'Great her he goes beating around the bush, there's gonna be some bad news' Kagome and Sesshomaru thought  
  
"yes I am, I'm an archer and I jump hurdles— what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked  
  
"well, I'm sorry to say this but with that hole in your bone, you might not— no you will not be able to arch again"  
  
"wh—what???!!!!!, what are you saying? That cant be true!!!!!" she yelled franticly, "I cant not arch, kyudo is my life!!"  
  
"Kagome just calm down and—"Sesshomaru started  
  
"calm down??!!! CALM DOWN??!!!!! I cant calm down, I cant accept this!!, I wont believe it true" she sank of the bed thingy onto the floor, in a fetal position sobbing her eyes out.  
  
"Kagome" Sesshomaru sighed, he lifted her onto his lap and she leaned onto his chest still sobbing.

"That wound in her bone causes a severe threat to her, she may loose her whole arm, if she provokes it, it will break away whatever little bone is actually holding it together" he stated way too calmly for Kagome to handle, she ran out of the room sobbing even more.  
  
"Why do doctors have to be so damn cruel?" Sesshomaru muttered slightly coldly  
  
"there is a slim to none chance that she can still arch, that bullet hole is pretty big, it appears that she was shot at very close range"  
  
"she was" Sesshy sighed leaning back on the chair, for once he was stumped, he didn't know what to do. "she still does training, she can move her arm sometimes, but other times, she gets one of her friends to position it for her."  
  
"Here, give her these" the doctor handed him some painkillers  
  
"And what are these for?" he asked not noticing that they are strong aspirins.  
  
"She looks like a determined one, who doesn't like to take no for an answer"  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
"So she'll be feeling some severe amounts of pain."  
  
"So I guess were done here?" he sighed.  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
Sesshomaru got up and left the office, walking down the hallway he spotted Kagome sitting in an empty office, staring at a picture of an archer with a tear stricken yet determined face.  
  
"He cant stop me" she said as she sensed his presence  
  
Sesshomaru just sighed and handed her the painkillers. She looked up at him puzzlement claiming her features. He saw her look up at him wanting to ask why but being as stubborn as she was she was trying to figure out an answer for herself.  
  
Sesshomaru really knew her well for that was what was going in Kagome's head.  
  
"He knows, so he gave them to me to give to you" he stated calmly answering the unasked. She sighed and pocketed the pills.  
  
'

tbc...


	11. those painful memories REVISED

Disclaimer: must you smash my hopes and dreams??  
Chapter10: oh those painful memories

The next day, Kagome was given permission to skip classes and spend the day on the field, with a water bottle, her bow and arrows and the painkillers as company. Every time she released an arrow, she would occasionally wince as a pain would occasionally shoot up her arm and she would pop a pill in her mouth. She was eating them like skittles, and they weren't working. (because she didn't give them time to work)  
  
All of her arrows missed their target; some of them missed the canvas by miles, because her mind was so cluttered. Thoughts ranging from Koga's death to what ever happened to the gun, to the pain in her arm, zoomed in and out of her brain.  
  
But one such thought that just stayed there was the thought of all the pain; mental, physical, and emotional. All the turmoil she was going through now was entirely her fault.  
  
flash back in kagome's POV  
  
"Kouga, answer my question!!!" I yelled franticly, but to no avail  
  
I saw him raise the gun and point it at Sesshomaru, I had to stop him.  
  
"Kouga!!!!' I yelled again, "stop this!!" then I realized how futile my attempts to stop this madness was, someone was going to get hurt but the question was...............who?  
  
I ran hesitantly ran towards him, hoping that he would at least realize what he was doing, but my actions only seemed to frighten him more, and he pulled the trigger.  
  
I felt a searing pain in my shoulder then all I saw was black...A couple days later after I was out of the hospital, I asked Sess if we could go up to the roof, he was confused as to why I would want to go back up there, but I told him that I just felt that I needed to go up there, I wanted... I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted or why I had to go up there but it was something I couldn't ignore.  
  
We walked up to the roof of the school I walked up and practically dragged Sess with me. I opened the door and what I saw immediately made me want to gag.  
  
There, lying on the floor, was Kouga's pale lifeless body in a thick layer of blood covered with a slightly thin layer of snow (sickning aint it).  
  
I shrieked the turned into Sesshomaru's chest, holding back the bile that burned my throat while trying to escape my mouth.  
  
end flashback, normal POV  
  
Kagome was deep in thought,  
  
'its all my fault, I did it, I caused Kouga to die, I caused all of it!!' she yelled at herself  
  
then out of frustration she knocked over the small table that held her water and her spare arrows and her pills. She sank to the ground crying into her palms. The image of Kouga's dead body plaguing her mind.  
  
"its all my fault, I caused it........." she kept muttering.  
  
Her coach ran up to her asking her if she was allright (of course she isn't, these ppl are so smart, the ask the most obvious questions sometimes), all he received were mumbles of 'I did it' and 'I caused it'. Confused at first, the coach finally came with the conclusion that Kagome had been through a lot so he helped her to the nurse.  
  
Sesshomaru was in math class, and he and the rest of the gang were really worried, why wasn't Kagome at class, sure he and Inuyasha could have sniffed her out if she was in the vicinity but there were so many damn scents lingering around, he couldn't find her!, it was really getting irritating.  
  
[Sesshomaru Takami, please report to the nurse's station, you are needed there, the matter is very urgent] was said over the intercom.  
  
"Mr. Takami, you may go" the teacher said then went back to his lesson.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice, he quickly got up and left.  
  
He entered her room and found her lying face down, smothering herself in the pillow.  
  
"Kagome—"he walked over to the bed and Kagome instinctively flung herself into his chest.  
  
"Its all my fault!!" she wailed  
  
"what's your fault?" he sat down and pulled her into his lap  
  
"everything, my sob my injury, Ko— sobs harder Kouga's death, everything!!"  
  
"Its not your fault!, it was never your fault, it was his own fault for acting so foolish" he whispered, trying to comfort her  
  
"that image sniff its like its burned in my mind"  
  
"what image?"  
  
"His body" (the dead one for all you do do brains)  
  
"Everything is gonna be ok" he kissed her forehead then looked out to see a certain area of the field carpeted with stray arrows.  
  
"Were you trying to practice today?" he asked  
  
"yeah sniff so?"  
  
He sighed, "nothing"

tbc...


	12. defying the odds REVISED

Disclaimer: must you rain on my parade?

Chapter 11: defying the odds

The next day at training Kagome was not arching but jumping hurdles. She had decided to forego the kyudo training for the day. Sango was helping here do some push-ups.  
  
'She's provoking her shoulder' Sesshy thought with a sigh and a shake of the head. He noticed that there was something unbalanced about her exercise so he walked closer to them; she was doing her push-ups with one hand.  
  
'Hmm, impressive' he thought  
  
Kagome sat down on the grass and Kikyo came over with her bow and arrows.

"Nuh uh" she said with a shake of the head.

"Why not? C'mon you have to sometime"

"But not now" she said stubbornly,  
  
"you'd be provoking your shoulder too much" Sesshomaru said walking over in his sweats.  
  
"You really should do sprints," Kagome said out of the blue.  
  
"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Can we get back to the subject at hand here?" Sango asked

"Yeah Kagome, you really should come and practice more" Kikyo said, still holding out the bow and quiver.

"But I don't want to" she whined. "Not yet anyways"

"Just one shot right now"

"Yeah and hit the nearest target" Sango added, Kagome sighed and took the offered bow

"Fine! I will try, though I cant make any promises" she strapped up then held the bow and took and arrow. He looked for the nearest target. It was about 10ft from them. She drew the string aimed then released. She didn't even look if it hit or not. "see It sucked, now can I please get back to hurdles?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Cricket chirps  
  
(a/n I SAID THERE WAS SILENCE!!!)  
  
"Whoa" Sesshy and the coach said in unison  
  
"holy frig" Kikyo and Sango said, they couldn't believe her eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Kagome looked around at the stunned faces then looked to the bull's eye. There in the dead center, was Kagome's arrow.  
  
A bow and arrow fell beside her. Kikyo spun found to see Kagome as stiff as a log, mouth wide open, eyes darting from her bow to the arrow in the bulls-eye. Then Kagome realized what happened.  
  
"Yes!! I did it!!" she jumped up and down, everyone realized and started cheering, she ran over to sesshy "Sess, I did it!!"  
  
He lifted her off the ground and pulled her into a kiss (a/n now doesn't that sound familiar????) she started doing a stupid little dance, singing over and over that she did it.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Kagome" Kikyo said  
  
"maybe it was just beginner's luck" came a cold voice from behind them  
  
They spun round to see Kagura standing there, hands on her hips, scowl on her face.  
  
"Yhat was no beginner's luck" Kagome defended  
  
"yeah, well then prove it" she sneered back.  
  
"Fine I will" she went back into her stance, took and arrow and aimed  
  
"are you sure you can handle another one right now?" Kikyo asked  
  
'I hope so' Kagome thought then pulled back the tension on her bowstring. She released the arrow it went at top speed. The wind began to blow hard, the arrow lost momentum and hit the bottom of the bulls-eye.  
  
"How dare you?!" Kagome raged, "stupid ama I hope you die and burn in hell"  
  
"Kagura why did you do that?"  
  
"I did nothing, besides what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
An arrow flew about 1cm from her neck on each side, she spun round to see Kikyo and Kagome both standing, bows raised, bowstring vibrating, evil determined looks on their faces. They loaded the bows again, targeting right at Kagura.  
  
"We promise we wont 'miss' next time" Kagome warned  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo, no need for that" the coach said just realizing where all these actions was heading.  
  
Kagura smirked at them then turned back round to face Sesshomaru. A giant boomerang hit her from behind and knocked her out.  
  
"Whoops, it slipped" Sango said from behind Kikyo and Kagome, holding her mouth. Kagome and Kikyo roared with laughter, but instead of a congratulations, they got a detention.  
  
"WHAT??!!!??!" they yelled in surprise  
  
"This evening after school, one hour" the coach then walked off  
  
"a detention I cant believe it!!" Sango raged  
  
"hey but that was a pretty good shot there, wasn't it?" Kikyo asked  
  
"yeup!!" they did a triple high five.  
  
'

tbc...


	13. a blossoming romance REVISED

Disclaimer: searches room, for copyright documents I cant find em!! Mom whered you put my copyrights to inuyasha??!!  
  
Sora's mom: you don't have any!!  
  
Sora: oh yeah...... oh well  
  
Chapter10: a blossoming romance

The girls slowly but surely made it to the detention room, still clad in their training gear.  
  
"What did we do to deserve a detention?" Kagome scowled  
  
"Yeah all we did was try to kill Kagura" Sango whined  
  
"its not like any one would miss her or anything, besides we _did_ miss our target, so its not like we achieved anything"  
  
"on purpose" Kikyo added  
  
"except that last one..." Sango said as if deep in thought. "Hey I'm no archer but I know a bullseye when I see one and that was a huge one"  
  
they opened the door to the d- room while giggling and smiling, but the smiles quickly faded when they saw who they were serving detention with.  
  
There was a guy with raven black hair and blue streaks; he had piercing all over his ears and on his face. Beside him was a blonde girl with pink and black streaks in her hair. They both had on punk jewelry.  
  
"Fresh meat" the girl said, and the guy smirked at them  
  
"Don't be intimidated" Sango whispered to her friends  
  
"Trying" they whispered back in unison in small scared voices  
  
They went in and handed the teacher their pink slips.  
  
"take your seats" she said  
  
(15 mins later)  
  
"students/ detainees I shall be leaving now, a certain important matter has come up, don't leave until the specified time, besides not that you can anyway, I have people patrolling the hallway" she said the last part rather evilly, then left.  
  
Kikyo got up and sat on the tabletop facing Kagome and Sango, who were lounging with their feet on the desks.  
  
"Sango, that attack from behind, sheer genius" Kagome said  
  
The dude got up and walked over to them and stopped their conversation  
  
"Are you the chicks who took out Kagura?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Kikyo asked  
  
"she's one of our friends—"he clenched his fists  
  
"your point?" Sango asked  
  
"you had no right to do what you did" the girl spoke up  
  
"have you ever considered what she did to us? No you haven't, so but out before I make all those piercing on your face, one big one!" Kagome snarled, while standing up and clenching her own fists.  
  
The dude smiled, "so you attacked her on purpose"  
  
"no duh"  
  
"good at least it was you three and not some wussy things"  
  
"Kagura was one of our friends, but since she started dating Naraku she began to get all bitchy. Thank god somebody knocked her off her high horse" the girl said  
  
"oh yeah, we forgot about the whole Naraku thing" Sango said  
  
"so where's Kagura now?" kikyo asked  
  
"still out cold in the nurses office" the guy answered casually, he couldn't help but laugh. That was when kagome realized, the guy was a demon. She was about to take on a demon, that would have been some mistake.  
  
Kikyo got up and sat at the teacher's desk, kagome decided to get more comfortable and sit on the tables that were lined up under the windows, actually she was more or likely lying down on them with her feet bent up and sango was fine in her seat, it gave her a better view of the youkai dude's movements.  
  
A time bell rang.  
  
"Time's up" the girl said then she and the dude went out of the room. Kagome sat up and put on back her sneakers while kikyo put away whatever she was looking at back into the teacher's desk.  
  
The girls walked out of the room and met upon Mnuyasha and miroku who were talking outside while waiting on them.  
  
"Hey guys" Kagome said  
  
"hey, how was detention?" Miroku asked  
  
"not what we expected" Sango replied truthfully  
  
"we'll tell you bout it later" Kikyo said quickly, as she saw the curious look in her boyfriend's eyes  
  
Kagome looked up into the trees above their heads and spotted the honey- golden eyes she was searching for.  
  
"'gome, we gotta go. See you tomorrow?" Kikyo said  
  
"yeah"  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
the two couples left and Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch  
  
"whats up?" she asked  
  
"nothing new, just the sky, a couple birds, y' know the usual" he said with a little more than a hint of amusement (did he just make a joke?????????)  
  
She giggled then tipped up and kissed him on the nose. They then began their trek to his car............. In the teacher's parking lot.........................on the other side of the school.  
  
"Sess, what month is it?"  
  
"February, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
"the sakuras should be falling around this time, shouldn't they?"  
  
"Yeah thy should be"  
  
...a comfortable silence...  
  
Kagome thought for a moment (she can do that without short circuiting???) 'The walk to the car was never this long before, what's he planning?'  
  
"Sess"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"The walk to the car, its never been this long"  
  
"I know" he smiled  
  
she looked at him puzzlement claiming her face, his smile grew wider  
  
'what is he thinking about? Why did he park the car further than he normally does???' she thought on it more then she began confusing herself with different hypotheses so she just shrugged it off, she's gonna find out anyways.  
  
Kagome looked at her feet drawing in the grass as she walked, then she noticed, the grass was getting........ Pink??? She looked up and saw that their path was adorned with sakura trees, her face lit up. Sesshomaru sensing she figured out his little plan, decided to wait a while, so he leaned up against one of the trees.  
  
"15 minutes, use them wisely" was all he said to her, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you"  
  
She began spinning slowly watching the sakuras swirl around her, she basked in the warmth of the afternoon sun.  
  
'She looks so beautiful' sesshomaru thought at he watched her walk up to him.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him before pulling him to his feet bringing him into a sweet kiss, which he accepted and deepened, to his heart's desire.  
  
They reluctantly pulled away from each other and continued walking to the car."I cant stand this!!" a voice raged "why did that have to happen!!? She chose _HIM_ over me!! I wont stand (uh... float around) for this!"  
  
"You don't have to, you can do something about it" came Naraku's voice  
  
"but how? What the fuck is going on?? How can you be communicating with me if I'm dead??!!!!"  
  
"That's my little secret Kouga, even though you are dead they have yet to pass judgment on your soul so your currently in eternal limbo, the undead, now about your problem"  
  
"yeah, what about it?"  
  
"You can change it you know"  
  
"what the fuck are you talking about?!"  
  
"Talk to them in their dreams, break up this happy couple you hate watching so much"  
  
"no I love Kagome, and she's happy that's all that matters" (he wasn't thinking that a while ago)  
  
"well wouldn't you like her to be happy with you?"  
  
"I'm dead you moron"  
  
"answer the question"  
  
"fine; yes I would"  
  
"then do what was suggested, we'll continue this later" Naraku's voice faded  
  
"why do I always get myself into these messes?"

tbc...


	14. you actually thought REVISED

Chapter 11: you actually thought  
  
Kagome went into her room as soon as she got home and lay on her bed. She did a slight yawn then scratched her head (how unlady like shrugs oh well) she found a little surprise. In her hand, she twirled a small light pink sakura.  
  
'hmm, must have gotten stuck in my hair' she thought almost lazily then she began thinking about not too long ago under the falling sakuras where she and Sesshomaru kissed. She smiled then let sleep claim her, only to have her mind invaded with every single memory of Kouga she had, both good and bad (and some even sad(hey that rhymes!! Srry had to get that out) from the day he first spoke to her to the day of his funeral.  
  
Dream state  
  
she stood all alone in a white room (kinda reminds you of "the matrix revolutions' I wonder if shes gonna meet the architect? Sry I really need to stop this) she blinked and got her eyes used to her surroundings. She spun around to see a hallway of open doors.  
  
She went up to the first door, she saw herself in her school uniform under a tree, she then saw a figure walk up to her then sit down. Kagome gasped at whom it was, Kouga, why would she be dreaming about him? Especially after she shared a kiss with Sesshomaru?  
  
The figures in the vision (if that's what you wanna call it) began a tickle fight, then they froze and for some unknown reason they got up and left.  
  
"It was Sesshomaru" Kagome said to no one in particular (well, um... no one else was there so shed be talking to on one in particular.. me and my stupidity) then to door slammed in her face. "This must be the place in my head where I locked away all my memory of Kouga" she thought out loud  
  
Kagome walked to the opposite door and looked inside, there she was again walking down the hallway at school, holding hands with Kouga, they were laughing at a joke he just told or something, she couldn't really tell why they were laughing for there wasn't any sound.  
  
Kagome watched as they stopped in the middle of the hallway, he with an exasperated/ annoyed look and she apologizing for something then running off.  
  
"Track meeting, with the nurse's incident... with Sesshomaru" Kagome said again then stepped back as the door slammed again.  
  
She continued down the hall looking into doors, realizing something about the vision then watching the door slam. All the visions had something to do with Sesshomaru. That kept up for a while then she got to one door in particular, what was so special about this room, it had sound.  
  
Kagome peered into the room and saw herself in her track sweats, with a silver medal around her neck. She was smiling albeit sadly, yet smiling nonetheless as she ran down the halls apparently looking for someone, Kouga.  
  
She ran up to him and was squealing about her medal, he was telling her how happy he was and how proud of her he was then her kissed her.  
  
Kagome's hand unconsciously went to her lips as she continued to watch.  
  
"Kouga what are you doing?" she heard herself say as she pushed him away (( hey that one rhymes too!! Sry)  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I cant keep my feelings bottled up anymore, I love you Kagome" he said  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Wha??" the vision-Kagome asked (this is getting confusing)  
  
"don't you feel the same way?"  
  
"No— I'm sorry Kouga, but I don't like you that way, I— I only want your friendship"  
  
he looked at her dejected  
  
a tear slid down Kagome's face (not the vision one— you see how confusing this is?)  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"  
  
"no Kagome, I'm sorry for thinking that you'd feel the same way about me" he walked off.  
  
"Whats all this supposed to mean?" the (real) Kagome asked  
  
she then saw herself turn around and came face to face with Sesshomaru, she didn't hear the conversation after that but she saw when she hugged him.  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?!! What is going on here!" Kagome yelled stepping backwards into the hallway tears streaming down her face. She tripped on her own feet and fell into a sitting position  
  
"you left me all those times for _him_" came a voice from the shadows (I kno you must be askin "it's a fricking white room! What the hell are shadows doing in there!" or something along those lines, I wrote that in because it sounded more eerie)  
  
"what?" Kagome looked up then saw someone walking towards her, "who are you?"  
  
The guy smirked; at least she thought it was a guy, well from the voice anyway. "You actually thought you would forget about me?, you actually thought I'd _LET_ you forget about me?"  
  
"K...KO— Kouga?" she asked in disbelief  
  
"in the flesh......... well not anymore"  
  
"what's going on? What does this all mean?"  
  
"You tried your hardest to forget me didn't you" he asked ignoring her question  
  
"yes I tried to run away from my problems since then" she admitted guiltily  
  
"are you happy with Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes I am" another tear escaped her eye, not that she was trying to stop them. "I really miss you Kouga"  
  
"yeah now that you think of it" he scoffed, folding his arms in front of him (starting to sound like inuyasha isn't he?) "Just remember Kagome, I'll never forget you and I'll do everything in my power to get you, even if it means to kill you or Sesshomaru, in the end you will be mine"  
  
"what? What are you saying, are you coming back?"  
  
"Could be" he kissed her. And with that every thing disappeared, she was left all alone in the white room.  
  
end dream state  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed, face tear stricken, and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
  
'What happened? That— that dream, was it real? Or is my mind playing tricks on me again???? No, but that kiss, I felt it' she touched her lips that were still tingling from the kiss  
  
"Kouga" she whispered, before she broke down sobbing.  
  
Kouga stood right in front of her smirking, yet feeling guilty for what he just told her and made her dream about, if you loved someone, you wouldn't plague their minds, he loved her yes, but he just doesn't want to be forgotten.

tbc...

I torture her a lot don't I?


	15. the dream REVISED

Disclaimer: I love cookies!!!!!

Chapter 12 the dream  
  
Kagome went to school the following morning, her hair in a messy ponytail, red patches under her eyes and tear stains trailing down her cheeks. It was obvious that she refused to sleep for the remainder of last night for she feared that she would have that dream again, and she was crying on account for Kouga's words to her.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked,  
  
"I-its nothing, I'm fine" she lied. Sango and Kikyo didn't buy it and they pulled her over into an empty classroom much to her displeasure.  
  
"No, your not," Kikyo said, "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome sighed, they were gonna bug her until she cracked. "I-I had a dream last night, a-about Kouga—"  
  
"What? It's been two months now, forget about that guy"  
  
"He told me he still loves me and he'll do anything he can to get me back, even if it means to kill me or—or Sesshomaru" she let an unwanted sob escape her lips and a few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Kagome are you sure, I mean, is that really true?" Sango asked she believed her friend but that dream sounded way to incredulous.  
  
"Do you think I'd make this up?!"  
  
"No, its not that, its just—I mean its bean two months since Kouga's death." Kikyo tried to reason with her  
  
"I know" she sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"So your saying he might just come back?"  
  
"Either that or he brings me with him" Kagome managed to say  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you had any sleep last night?"  
  
"Not after that dream"  
  
"C'mon lets get you to the nurse." The girls said then helped her to stand.

Sesshomaru walked through the front doors of the school in all his glory (then tripped and landed face first in the crowded hallway) the smell of a distraught Kagome invaded his nose. He looked around then saw Kagome's friends helping her out of a classroom, she was crying. He walked up to them,  
  
"What happed to her?" he demanded  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome threw herself on her boyfriend then held him in a death grip sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked again  
  
"Kouga came to her in a dream last night—"Kikyo began uncertainly  
  
"But he's dead"  
  
"We know. He also told her that he'd do what ever in his power to get her back, even if it means to kill her or-or you" she said remembering the words correctly to make sure she didn't piss him off more than need be.  
  
"What do you mean by that statement?" he asked dangerously slow  
  
"He's planning on either coming back or bringing Kagome with him" Sango interjected, she didn't like the look Kikyo was getting.  
  
The two girls looked up into Sesshomaru's normally calm face to see all hell breaking loose. Sesshomaru picked up the sobbing Kagome into his arms, spun on his heels and walked swiftly back out of the school. Sango and Kikyo looked at each other then ran to catch up with Sesshomaru and followed closely behind him, they wanted to help Kagome in anyway possible, and they also want a reasonable excuse to skip school.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the building just in time to see them pass, he stopped Sango.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later" she said then hurried up to Kikyo.

  
.

Sesshomaru drove to Kagome's house, he brought her up to her room and laid her on the bed.  
  
"I want you two to stay with her, make sure she gets some sleep, do everything you can even if it means to drug her or knock her out yourselves. Got that?" he ordered  
  
The two nodded then went to Kagome's bedside to try to persuade her to sleep. Sesshomaru went back down to his car and sped off.  
  
After fifteen minutes of swerving through traffic, he parked in front of a midnight blue mansion that reeked of Nakaru (hmm I wonder who would live there?). He stormed into the house totally ignoring maid and butlers yelling at him to leave. He found Naraku sitting in the parlor.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I've been waiting," he said  
  
"What have you done to my girlfriend?" he growled calmly (can you even do that?)  
  
"I have done nothing to your... girlfriend"  
  
"You corrupted that damned wolf's mind and now she's terrified to even sleep"  
  
"And how, prey tell, did I corrupt the wolf? Isnt he dead?"  
  
"Listen to me you damned yeoren!, I don't know what your planning but I will find out, and when I do. I'll destroy you" Sesshomaru said dangerously low and calm. He spun on his heels and stormed back out; sending death glares to the various maids and butlers who were there. Naraku chuckled menacingly.  
  
"You have no idea Sesshomaru, and when you find out it'll be too late"

He arrived at Kagome's house and ran up to her room, something just didn't feel right. He saw Kikyo and Sango looking worriedly at each other, both knowing what the others thinking.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" he asked them  
  
"its Kagome, she's been thrashing on the bed for fifteen minutes now" Kikyo said shakily  
  
"So why don't you wake her up?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was.  
  
"we tried, but whenever we try to get close were pushed away by some force field that's around her." Sango said  
  
Sesshomaru looked worriedly over at Kagome's thrashing form.  
  
Dream state  
  
Kagome was standing on the roof of the school with a shocked/pained/sad expression on her face. She was watching a duel to the death between Sesshomaru and the new kid.  
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled terrified, but the request fell on deaf ears. The new kid drew a sword from a hidden sheaf on his back Sesshomaru formed his poison whip. Both were getting ready for the final stage of the battle.  
  
"How dare you touch my woman!" was heard from the dude over the clashing of weapons.  
  
"She's is not your woman and will never be, your acting as if she's some toy to play with!" Sesshomaru retorted angrily  
  
The dude growled then sliced Sesshomaru across the chest.  
  
This human is getting on my nerves Sesshomaru thought with a growl. He used his youki speed and got behind the dude. He dug his claws into the guys back; they came out the other side. The guy fell on his knees clutching his chest and yelling in pain.  
  
"You will pay Sesshomaru!!" he ground out through pain, and then in one swift movement he swung his sword behind him...  
  
End dream state  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome shot up out of her bed, a thin layer of cold sweat on her face, she looked around wildly, seeing she was in her room and that it was only a dream, she curled into a tight ball and began crying all over again.

tbc...

I _really_ need to stop torturing her like this...


	16. kouga's return REVISED

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is a recording from   
  
Chapter13: Kouga's Return. Dun dun dun.  
  
Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nonsensical words in her ear. Kagome's breathing was shallow and rapid but as soon as she realized that she was in her boyfriend's strong yet gentle grip, she realized she was safe from Kouga's harm and her breathing slowly evened out.  
  
"Sesshy.." Kagome said in the weak raspy voice she had from crying so long, "it was horrible, there was a fight between you and, and some guy—"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked  
  
"There was some guy there, I don't know who he was but he challenged you and- it was so horrible, I was so scared that you-"  
  
"Kagome don't worry about it, it was only a dream nothing more" Sesshomaru said, "nothings gonna happen"

The gang sat in English class in deep conversation as usual, the professor came in asking them to be settled, as usual, and then he introducec a new student.  
  
"That's weird, its like the middle of March." Kagome whispered to Sango and Kikyo  
  
"Yeah it is odd" Miroku added.  
  
A guy walked into the class, he has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Some of the girls began daydreaming over this 'heartthrob' (oh plz don't make me barf)  
  
"He looks so familiar" Kagome muttered to Sesshomaru, then her breath hitched in her throat, it was the same guy from her dream!  
  
"This is Hojou Yuriotogi, he just transferred here" their teacher concluded. "Please take a seat behind Shinzuku"  
  
The guy walked between Sesshomaru and Miroku, walking past Kikyo, Kagome and Sango to get to his seat, all the while not taking his eyes off Kagome.  
  
The teacher passed a set of handouts from the front; Sesshomaru passed a couple behind him to Kagome, stealing a kiss in the process. Kagome passed some back to Sango who passed back to Hojou.  
  
"Kagome I do not understand this" Sango whined,  
  
"That's because its in English" Kagome said spinning round to talk to her friend. The handout had information about the American Revolution.  
  
"Do you understand it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, somewhat."  
  
"Then read it to me"  
  
"Fine. 'In 16—"  
  
"Higurashi, Shinzuku, do you want to share with the rest of the class what your discussion may be" their professor called.  
  
"Not really sir" Kagome said glaring at Sango before turning around.  
  
"Sir, Kagome was just explaining the handout to Sango" Hojou said as a matter-of-factly, shocking everyone with the fact that he had already learnt their names and they haven't even been said.  
  
"There's something fishy about that guy" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ms Higurashi, please come and read the handout to the class"  
  
"Yes sir" she sighed and got up to go to the front of the class.  
  
She read the whole first paragraph, which spoke mainly of the reasons for the revolution. When he was satisfied with her foreknowledge of the translation, the professor sent her back to her seat.  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
"What class do we have now?" Kikyo asked, slinging her back across her shoulders.  
  
"Gym, I think, so we go straight to training." Sango answered, stuffing the handout in her bag.  
  
"So we should go to the field to practice then," Kagome said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Don't you sleep anymore?" Inuyasha asked, he still didn't know about the dream, because kikyo refused to tell him.  
  
Though it was common knowledge amongst the girls and Sesshomaru that the dreams have stopped for a period of time now, Kagome, on some nights, still refused to sleep, she used the excuse of studying.  
  
"Sometimes" Kagome replied offhandedly.  
  
Hojou stood silently behind them packing his bag, listening to the exchange between the friends, thinking of ways top get back his love.  
  
"Come on we are late" Miroku struggled to pull Sango to the door.  
  
"Why do you care now roku?" Sango asked  
  
"Its nothing" Inuyasha covered up  
  
The gang walked down the steps of the class to get to the door.  
  
"Uh Ms Higurashi could I see you for a moment?" the teacher asked,  
  
"I guess?" Kagome walked over to her professor, gripping the straps of her bag.  
  
"I want you to show Hojou around after school."  
  
"I cant, I have training"  
  
"Make time"  
  
"But— sir may I ask, why me?"  
  
"You're a very friendly person and you know the schools history and rules."  
  
"I do?" she asked bluntly  
  
"Yes you do, now please go to your next class"  
  
"Sir I can't show him around after school, can't you get some other poor soul to do it? What about Yura, she can do it!"  
  
"Ms Higurashi, why don't you want to do it?"  
  
"Its not that I don't want to do it, its just that I cant do it, I have too many things to do this afternoon. I have to do extra hours of practice because I missed a few days"  
  
"Fine then at least show him where the next class is" he said as the bell rang again, sending students scurrying from the halls.  
  
"Fine" she said dramatically throwing her hands in the air and walking out of class.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked  
  
"Where are the guys?" kagome asked back  
  
"Sesshomaru got an urgent call from Rin so he's over the elementary school, Inuyasha and Miroku didn't want to be late for class so they ran off, which I found really strange" Kikyo said, "so now what was that all about?"  
  
"Mr Tomoko wanted me to show Hojou around after school"  
  
"But you have extra training" Sango said slowly  
  
"I know but I'm just gonna have to skip that today and show him I guess"  
  
"well I don't mean to be the breaker upper of this conversation, but I think you all are late" Mr Tomoko said walking to the door where they congregated.  
  
"Sorry sir" the girls said then briskly walked off. Hojou walked passed him and followed them.  
  
The girls walked into the changing room.  
  
"Higurashi, Shinzuku, Takanaka, your late!"  
  
"Kuso" the girls said then ran to their lockers.After school, during training their coaches had to leave early because of some meeting they had to be at.  
  
"Now we can have some fun," Sango said walking over to them.  
  
They linked arms and began skipping cross the field, to the pool where they left their bags from training earlier on.  
  
"What to do what to do?" Kagome said tapping her chin. A smirk crossed her face before she pushed her unsuspecting friends into the pool.  
  
"AAHHH! Splash" was heard  
  
"Kagome!" the two wet girls said  
  
"What?" Kagome said over her laughter, "I never did anything!"  
  
"Look behind you" Sango said  
  
"Yeah. Like I'm gonna fall for that old trick." She said looking at Kikyo who was trying to unsuspectingly sneak up and grab Kagome's feet  
  
"You should really look behind you" came Sesshomaru's voice  
  
"Wha?" Kagome spun round and was lifted then thrown into the pool. "Ok that was so not fair" she said when she resurfaced.  
  
"Oh yes it was" kikyo said then splashed her.So this is what she wanted to blow me off for?, some training Hojou thought then scoffed. Well at least I'm getting to see her, but when she realizes its me, its bye bye Sesshomaru  
  
'Your becoming such a naughty wolf aren't you" came Naraku's voice  
  
'And your point?'  
  
'When are you going to make your move?'  
  
"Whenever I think the time is right, I'll make myself known.'  
  
'And when do you think that would be?'  
  
'Soon and very soon Naraku, all I due time.' A sinister smirk graced his boyish features.tbc...  
  
who woulda thunk that Kouga would come back as Hojou? Well to be honest, brutally honest, I think that Hojou is the reincarnated Kouga. Reasons: they're both dense, persistent, and have a thing for Kagome. (No offense to Kouga or Hojou fans) 


	17. challenge

I have a couple fic challenges to anyone who wants them:

**Title:** (not sure, you can probably make up one)

**Summary:** Sesshomaru (whatever last name you want), the heir, about to marry, poor unpolished Kagome Higurashi. She was a modern day Cinderella and he'd been her prince charming......until another, very pregnant, woman walked into the church and Kagome walked out.

Seven Years later, Kagome was back, an accomplished businesswoman who claimed she was over him. But Sesshomaru saw the longing in her eyes, noticed her breath catch when he touched her, all those fine details. And he felt the warmth of her smile once more, when she talked to his daughter. Should he tell her his feelings, the truth and cause more heartache? This single father wanted what he lost long ago, no matter the risks.

**Pairings**: Sess/kag (duh) and whoever else you want.

**Rating:** anything, but preferably R, because of what the summary stated.

**Genre:** anything you want, but most likely drama romance or such.

**Title:** mismatched (though can be changed)

**Summary:** Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't have gone there, he was just saving some unsuspecting woman from being stood up. It meant nothing, then why is it that he cant get Kagome Higurashi out of his mind?

Kagome didn't always go on blind dates, but Sango forced her. When her black haired cutie, turned out to be a silver haired hunk, what was she to do? She knows people like Sesshomaru (whatever last name chosen) would get her into trouble, but why is it that she keeps wanting to see him?

**Genre:** anything you want

**Pairing:** Sess/Kag (duh) and whoever else you want in it

**Rating:** whatever you want


End file.
